Combinatorial processing has been used to evaluate materials, processes, and devices formed in semiconductor processing as well as other industries such as batteries, catalysts, pharmaceuticals, and biotechnology. Significant efforts to apply combinatorial processing to solar applications have not been made. In particular, the development of solar cell test substrates for the combinatorial evaluation of silicon-based solar cells has not been done.
Some exemplary solar processing operations for the formation of silicon-based solar cells include operations for adding (depositions) and removing layers (etching or texturing), defining features, preparing layers (e.g., cleans or surface treatments), doping, etc. Improvements, whether in materials, unit processes, or process sequences, are continually being sought for the solar processes. However, solar companies conduct research and development (R&D) on full substrate processing. This approach has resulted in escalating R&D costs and the inability to conduct extensive experimentation in a timely and cost effective manner.